The Revenge of Uncle Vinnie
by Cynder2013
Summary: After the end of the world the Kanes have been pretty busy with school and training. When the summer break comes they have a new mission:help rebuild the Nomes that have been slightly broken. You know, smashed to bits. After being attacked three Nomes band together to fight a common enemy Uncle Vinnie. Sorry for any mistakes. T for paranoia. Writer's Block Warning!
1. Intro

Part One: Toronto

Members of the Toronto Nome:

Aurora Sanders-14, Necromancer

Ruth- Aurora's great-grandmother, Ghost, Necromancer

Terrier 'Terry' Boot – 14, Sau (Charm-maker)

Robert 'Roy' Charlton-23, Combat Magician

James and John –Twins, 9, Combat Magicians

Ursula Griffin-82, Healer

Lilly-Becca's sister, 6, Healer

Rebecca 'Becca'-Lilly's sister, 12, Animal Charmer

Jasmine- Ghost, Animal Charmer

Lynna- Ghost, Diviner

_Thisisalinethisisalinethisis aline_

Hullo, Sadie Kane here. If you want me to apologize for the lack of information over the past few months well sorry, I'm not going to.

(Ow! Carter, I don't care if you think we should apologize! Wait your turn!)

I don't know about you lot but everyone at Brooklyn House has been rather busy what with school and training and all. As you can probably guess we were ecstatic when summer break came. I was really looking forward to spending more time with Walt and Anubis but of course my brother had other plans.

You see with the ending of the End of the World we had left several other Nomes in ruins. We tend to do stuff like that. We get it from our dad I suppose, he did destroy the Rosetta Stone and according to Carter he also left three men hanging upside down from a light fixture.

Anyway, during one of the infamous Brooklyn House sit down diners he made a rather startling announcement. Ok, it wasn't really startling, more like unexpected. He wanted us to visit some of the Nomes that we had a hand in smashing to bits and help them rebuild. We all said that we would, after all the end of the world was mostly our fault. What we didn't account for was the psychopathic ghost that was rampaging around the world with the Book of Thoth but that comes later.

What happened then was that my brother divided us up and sent us to nomes all over the world. Jaz and Felix went to Mexico City, Alyssa and Julian went to Chicago, Carter and Zia were headed to the fifty-first Nome in Dallas and Walt and I? We were going towards unfamiliar territory. We went to Canada, Toronto to be exact. Toward trouble, but really what do you expect from a Kane?

_Alinealinealienaline_

Author note:

This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is very much welcome. Oh! And I do not own the Kane Chronicles. The only things that are mine are the plot and the members of the Toronto and Texas Nomes.

-Cynder2013


	2. Walt Is Not A GPS

Walt Is Not A GPS

Sadie

We had been in Toronto for roughly 2.5 seconds and we were horribly lost. I looked at the map, "Shouldn't we be there by now?" I asked.

We stood in the shadow of an enormous tower with a funny bulb on top. (Well I'm sorry Carter. Not all of us love reading about boring buildings. Just shut up.) Unless my eyes (and ears) were playing tricks on me there were several people hanging from the top of the tower and screaming. Mortals.

Walt took the map from me. He turned it around.

"It might help if you were holding this the right way." I scowled. "So? It's not as if we're _that_ lost. We're only..." I looked at the map again. "What's nm mean?"

"Narmer miles."

"I beg your pardon?"

"International magician unit. You really haven't learned this yet?"

"I've been a little busy saving the world."

Walt sighed. "Just follow me."

_Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaline_

"_This _is the Toronto Nome?"

Walt had led us through the streets in record time. Of course it must have helped that he was hosting a god who had been pretty much everywhere in the world. If I concentrated I could just see Anubis with his forehead furrowed in thought. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked like that... Whoa Sadie, focus.

We had gone past a building that was part stone and part glass. Walt had said it was the museum. I made a mental note to check if they had an Egyptian collection then we continued on.

It was so hot. I was practically melted by the time we reached the block of abandon warehouses. Walt stopped in front of a boarded up door. "We're here."

I was shocked to say the least. Carefully I looked into the Duat. Nothing.

"Walt, are you sure this is it?"

He looked at the map. "That's what it says."

I looked back at the building. "Right then, how do you propose we get in?"

I had to ask. A rumbling noise came from behind us and we spun around. I reached for my wand but of course it wasn't there. I cursed. Carter had insisted that we pack light so all our magic items were stored in the Duat. Except for the shen amulets and the map we were carrying we had nothing.

The rumbling grew louder. Walt raised his hands which started flickering with grey light. Suddenly a golden door rose up from the blank side of the concrete storehouse across the street. I looked at Walt who blushed.

"What the map says?" I enquired. "Could be a trap." He countered. I looked at the door then back at Walt. Very deliberately I took a step, then another, and another. Walt sighed and followed after me.

As we neared the door a figure started to emerge from the gold, as if someone on the other side were trying to put their cat out but had forgotten to open the door. Cat...I missed Bast. As we got closer I realized that the animal being formed out of the metal wasn't a cat, rather it was a kite (the bird, not the toy, if you don't know what a kite is by now go look it up). I groaned inwardly, I had spent plenty of time as a kite and it had never been fun. By the time we reached the door the kite had fully emerged and was standing on a branch with its beak open. I glared at it, "I don't suppose you know how to get it?" I asked it.

The bird blinked and opened its mouth wider. "Helpful." I turned to Walt who had been examining the door, "What do you think?" He frowned, "There's no knob. No keyhole, no other way to get in."

He looked at the kite which was sitting on the branch expectantly, "Something to do with the bird maybe?"

I looked back to the kite. "Maybe the door knob is in its mouth?"

It was worth a try. I reached toward it and it snapped shut over my hand. I screamed and tried to pull it out; Walt slapped the bird on the head but it still wouldn't let go. It wasn't until he summoned his wand and tapped the kite's forehead with it did its mouth open.

I pulled my hand out, dripping blood and the kite withdrew back into the door. "Thanks." I told it. Walt took my hand and looked at it. "We should get some bandages for that. You OK?" he questioned. "Perfectly fine." I replied, though really looking at the blood was making me sick. I glared at the door. "Well that was certainly helpful. What now?"

A loud grinding came and the door opened outwards. We jumped back and saw that behind it was another door made of wood. Walt and I looked at each other.

"How about this time we knock?"

"That sounds good to me."

Walt stepped forwards and knocked twice. Almost at once the door opened this time to show a solid rock wall. I rolled my eyes.

"Worried much?" I asked. This place really had too much security. What was next, fingerprinting?

I walked up to the wall and slapped it. "Ouch!" I cradled my hand and glared at the wall which now had a smear of my blood on it, "Stupid bird."

The wall glowed and vanished. In its place was yet another door! Really what is it with these people and doors!? Walt stepped forward again to knock on the door. When it opened we both stared at what was behind it.

_THIS IS A LINE_

A/N: YAY! I finally finished this chapter. It's been what three weeks? Anyway, I hope you like it and that it's longer then the first 'chapter'. Question: What do you think is behind the last door? (Hint) Tell me in a review!

-Cynder2013

_June 9,2013:This chapter has been revised thanks to a reviewer whose name I am not bothering to check right now. You know who you are._


	3. We Meet the Lord of Hair Dye

We Meet the Lord of Hair Dye

Walt/Anubis

Is this thing on? Hello um... I guess you can tell this is Walt, er, Anubis, you know what? I'll stick with Walt. I'm taking over for this chapter because Sadie and Carter got in to a bit of an argument and Carter is now running around the house with Sadie chasing after him in lioness form.

They're Kanes, I have to live with them and as a result I'm (mostly) used to this type of stuff.

Anyway, where did Sadie leave off? Right, the last door at the Toronto Nome...

_C'est un line. That was not in French. This is a line._

So, Sadie gets bitten by a security raptor. What else is new? How about the carrot- headed boy that's standing behind a door that we took _hours _to get to? The boy was dressed in a magicians' linen clothing, just like us but that was where the similarities stopped.

He didn't hold a wand; instead, his hands were filled with a metal baseball bat, which he put down with an apologetic grin when he saw us. His face looked like it had been smeared with coal but for sure the weirdest thing about him was his hair. It was three different colours, orange on one side and green on the other with a strip of dark brown going down the center. It fell over his eyes so that he had to push it back to see us.

"Hey." He said. "I'm Terry, I'm gonna assume you're Walt and Sadie?"

I could only stare but Sadie walked right up and slapped him on the face.

"Ow!"

"Yes, I'm Sadie. If you haven't noticed my hand is dripping blood all over the floor so..."

I stepped in front of her.

"Could we come in?" I asked.

Terry nodded and stepped aside, rubbing his face.

The 100th Nome was nothing like any of the other Nomes we've been to. For one thing it was half destroyed despite the fact that we'd only been there for about 1.2 seconds.

(Anubis just reminded me that the destruction _was_ our fault. Oops.)

For another thing there was a ghost in the room with us. Not like Sadie and Carter's mother; I mean a full-fledged greyscale phantom girl with jewel blue eyes that was watching our every move.

Sadie and I were both staring at the girl, who was floating next to the statue of Thoth, and Terry followed our gaze.

"Oh, that's Jasmine. Hang on I'll get everyone..." He raced past the ghost and out of the room.

Sadie and I looked at each other. She was cradling her hand, which had thankfully stopped bleeding.

"So..." She said.

The ghost cut her off. Without us noticing she had floated forward until she was beside Sadie.

"Hello, Anubis." She hissed.

"Um...it's Walt actually."

"Of course." She raised an eyebrow, "And this is?" She floated closer to Sadie.

Sadie frowned, "I'm Sadie Kane. How do you know Anubis?"

"Paris, 1954." She said, wistfully. "I was alive then." She smoothed out her skirt and glared at me.

"No thanks to this one."

She turned sharply and glided through the wall.

Sadie looked at me.

"What?"

"Explain. _Paris, _why would you go to Paris? That's where Desjardins lived. Are you mad?"

I listened carefully to Anubis and relayed the story to her. I'll save you the pain of having to listen to the entire story with Sadie's interruptions included. Here's the short version.

Jasmine and her family had gone to visit the Parisian Nome and had used a sphinx in a graveyard to anchor a portal to. Anubis had been in the graveyard at the time and he and Jasmine had started talking. Some magicians had seen them and told the rest of the Nome. As a result she had been executed the next day without a trial, because magicians had really hated the gods at that time.

(Anubis is reminding me again, magicians hated the gods way before then.)

Anyway, after Sadie summed up the whole story in one sentence.

"She hates you then?"

I winced.

"Hate is such a strong word." I said, "It's more like she extremely dislikes me."

Sadie rolled her eyes,

"Same difference."

Then she glanced at the door (if you can call the nearly collapsing arch a door) that Terry had exited through.

"What on earth is taking so long?"

Right on cue Terry stumbled through the door.

He now looked like he'd lost a battle with a weed whacker but he had a crazy grin on his face.

"We had to wake up North." He said, a girls' voice screeched from behind him, "Will you stop calling me that?!"

Eight people pushed through the door and almost knocked him over.

"Raptors fall in!" Another voice shouted.

"Raptors?" Sadie muttered to me, "Is that a joke?"

I could see where she was coming from.

That kite on the door had been one bird too many and we were apparently meeting nine more.

A line was formed in front of the statue of Thoth. A very fidgety line, but a line none the less.

(Ouch! Sadie!)

Um...sorry about that, Sadie wants to take over and she still has claws (thanks for that Carter).

I guess I'll have to hand this recording over to my girlfriend because I apparently cannot describe people well enough.

(Wait, Sadie, one last thing.)

I will say that the line included three boys (including Terry), three girls and one older woman.

As well as two ghosts.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, two updates in a row. I do have a beta for this story but I'm really impatient so I'm going to put this up and replace it with the edited version when I get it._

_-Cynder2013_


	4. Welcome to Canada, Eh

Welcome to Canada, Eh

The next time I see a kite I am taking out my wand and turning it into a toad. Enough said.

The first person we were introduced to was an elderly lady who reminded me slightly of Nekhbet, without the smell and the fiendish desire to kill us, thank the gods.

"Ursula Griffin, Healer." She said stiffly. I had the feeling that she would not be one to tolerate rule-breaking, or mess from the way she eyed the dust that we had brought in with us.

"James." A short and slightly scruffy boy said. "And John." added the boy standing beside him. "Combat magicians!" they said together.

They both had blue eyes, red hair and wide grins that made me glad Felix wasn't here.

After the two brothers (because they had to be brothers, if not twins) were two girls who introduced themselves as Becca and Lilly. Lilly was training to be a Healer and her sister Becca (short for Rebecca) was an accomplished Animal Charmer.

(Over our entire stay I counted five mice, three pigeons, two seagulls and a poodle, but that's another story.)

Both of the girls had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. They were both tall and even though she was only twelve Becca had legs that girls like Drew (from BAG) would fight for. And that's saying a lot since I can't picture Drew or any of the Plastic Bags fighting for _anything_. Though I do remember this one time that she and Lacy, my mortal friend, had an argument about someone named Piper...Oops, ah, getting off topic.

Next in line was the girl who had yelled at Terry. She had green eyes and her hair had been bleached white and dyed with alternating purple and gold strips; like Terry she had about an inch of root showing, though hers' were light brown.

"Aurora Sanders, Necromancer." She said.

I had been quiet this whole time.

(Really Carter? It's not that shocking. Shut up. Or do you want me to have Jaz turn you into a rose bush?)

However, for this I just had to speak up.

"Necromancer? Like seeing ghosts and raising zombies?" I asked.

Aurora sighed.

"Yes I see ghosts and yes I summon ghosts; no I do not raise zombies. They give me the creeps."

Walt nodded.

"Agreed."

Huh, who knew that the god of death doesn't like zombies? Or maybe it was Walt talking, I really don't know sometimes. That's the weird thing about your boyfriend sharing his mind with a god.

He continued speaking.

"Can we assume the ghosts around here are your fault?"

Aurora blushed.

"Um, speaking of ghosts this is my great-grandmother Ruth." She introduced us to an elderly lady with green eyes that stood out from her gray face.

"She's also a Necromancer and a…spirit guide of sorts."

Ruth smiled at us.

"You know Jasmine already." Ruth spoke softly, "She's an Animal Charmer. Lynna is a Diviner but she hardly shows up."

Terry waved his hand.

"Hello I'm Terry Boot. I am a Charm-maker who enjoys long walks by the lake and climbing trees. I go to Forest Brook High School where the students have an unwritten contest to see who can dye their hair the craziest way. This year the winner for the grade nines was none other than our own North Sanders!"

This speech earned him a glare from Ursula and a slap to the back of his head from 'North'.

"Will you quit it with the North stuff already?!"

Terry smiled at Aurora.

"Nope."

"He's a lost cause." I warned her.

"One can hope." She shrugged. 'Anyway, that's our group."

"What about Roy?" one of the brothers reminded her. I wasn't sure if it was James or John.

"He can introduce himself when he gets back." She told them.

That was when the door fell in.

_LINELINELINELINE….ETC._

_A/N: A very short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. Also, I fixed something in chapter 2 so if you want to check that out…._

_-Cynder2013 _


	5. We Fight a Book

_Disclaimer: Why should I put this when the site is called __fan__fiction? _

_LINELINELINELINE_

We Fight a Book

_Walt_

After the dust cleared a man stumbled forward. He was panting, as if he had been running, and his hair was burnt and plastered to his head.

"What happened?" Sadie and Ursula said at the same time.

"Attack." He gasped.

"Where?" Terry asked.

"Here."

Immediately everyone sprang into action.

Terry grabbed his baseball bat and stood ready.

An army of rats rushed in (from where I don't know) and stood in a line in front of Becca and her younger sister.

James and John stood back to back; James holding a staff and John holding a wand.

Ursula and the man, Roy probably, prepared themselves with their own staffs and wands.

The two ghosts crowded around Aurora and the three of them stood facing the door.

Sadie and I summoned our own weapons.

Silence.

Then all Horus broke loose.

A ball of fire smashed through the door frame and sailed over Becca's head. Through the smoldering wreckage crawled several scorpion-like demons the size and shape of basketballs. Their snapping mouthparts dripped foam and their tails whipped from side to side.

Fortunately they weren't too bright.

One of Becca's rats jumped onto the back of the lead demon then just as another demon swung its tail to kill it the rat jumped onto another demon. It continued to do this until every demon was dead, poisoned by one of its brethren.

The rat was barely able to scurry back to Becca before the next wave came. This time there was a large army of humanoid demons. They had skin in pretty much every colour imaginable and their heads represented just about anything you could think of.

There were several hundred demons that attacked with a vengeance.

The brothers fought them back to back, laughing the entire time. James slashed with his staff, turning three demons into cheese. Aurora summoned about a dozen ghostly warriors that took out twice that amount of Swiss Army Knife demons. Terry had moulded a wax hippo that trampled any demons around it. The rest of us with staffs and wands used various spells to take out parts of the army.

The real trouble started when the ghost showed up.

I was the first to notice, a sort of shimmering in the center of the room like what you get on the road on a hot day.

When Aurora and I ended up fighting near each other (she had somehow found a long knife she used to disassemble some of the smaller demons), she gestured to the shimmering and shouted, "Do you see that?"

I nodded.

Sadie also saw the disturbance and judging from her face she had looked into the Duat and not liked what she saw.

"Trouble!" She warned.

Suddenly, a blast threw us all backwards. Dust flew up from the center of the room, turning several of the remaining demons into pigs.

"What is that?" Lilly coughed.

From the center of the dust cloud emerged a figure clothed in a bright red three piece suit, giant diamond _was _amulet and canary yellow cowboy boots. My ghost radar was going nuts and there was only one earth-roaming soul that could dress that badly.

"Setne." Sadie scowled.

"Nice to see you to doll!" Prince Khaemwaset said with a smirk. He calmly extracted a chunk of rubble from the collar of his shirt and flicked it leisurely towards one of Becca's rats. It squeaked in alarm, turned tail, and fled with the rest of its brethren behind it.

"I love what you've done with the place. Much better then Texas."

I was really hoping that he meant the first time Sadie saw him. If he had launched an attack on the Texas Nome…

Sentne continued brushing off is suit.

_'We have to get rid of him.' _Anubis said. '_Send him to the Hall of Judgment.'_

_'How?' _I asked.

As Anubis and I talked, Sadie and the Toronto magicians were standing warily.

"What do you want?" Sadie said, brandishing her staff.

Setne flicked his finger and Sadie's staff flew out of her hands.

Not good.

He had definitely gotten more powerful since we last saw him, like we needed that.

Sadie looked towards me and in a spilt second we had a silent conversation that went something like this:

_'What on earth is he up to?' _

_'I don't know…what did he say about Texas?' _

_'If he's attacked them…'_

_'Let's blast him to smithereens then call my brother.'_

_'Agreed.'_

Unfortunately in the time it took us to have that very short talk Setne had whipped out a scroll that made Anubis quake with fear. Or maybe it was me. I don't know.

"That's the Book of Thoth!" Sadie shouted in anger.

That was bad. Really bad. Very, extremely bad.

(Ow! Sadie, I'm just making a point you didn't have to hit me.)

The two older magicians shot spells towards the ghost but they simply bounced off him. Sadie and I had to duck so we wouldn't get turned into ducks.

Setne frowned.

"Well now you've made me mad, pity, I was in such a good mood to. Ah well. I'll just have to annihilate you completely instead of just destroying this pitiful excuse for a building. Whose idea was it to locate a Nome here anyway?"

He paged through the Book of Thoth leisurely, as much as an evil dead magician can page through a scroll, until he found the spell he wanted.

All of the living magicians were frozen and Auroras' ghosts had vanished, possibly because Setne was sucking all the unlife from the room.

Setnes' eyes wandered over the assembled group.

"Who to choose…"he murmured. "Ah, but first…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly, instead of being frozen in shock, we really couldn't move anything except our eyes. Sadie's looked over to me, panicked.

"Humm…" Setne pointed, "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo."

At 'mo' he pointed towards Terry whose eyes widened.

"Yes you!" Setne said happily.

He shouted a spell that sounded a lot like he was saying 'Peanut butter!', though that probably wasn't it. Fiery hieroglyphs burned through the air towards Terry who was seemingly struggling to move. They hit his chest and absorbed into him, leaving black dust hovering in the air.

Setne laughed.

"Have fun!" He shouted, and vanished.

Immediately, we were able to move again. Aurora, Ursala and Lilly rushed over to Terry.

Terry was looking at the burnt hole in the front of his shirt. In one motion his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

_ . ._

_A/N: I promise I know where I'm going with this. Any feedback would be wonderful! If you are in a country where you are on vacation now I hope you're enjoying it! Any flames belong to Zia who will use them to drive Carter crazy! _

_-Cynder2013_


End file.
